Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas
Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series is the first upcoming MLP:FIM/Thomas & Friends TV series to be made by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. Plot After Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins ended, the Mane 6, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are about to have more thrilling, entertaining, and exciting adventures with Thomas the Tank Engine and all of his friends. Trivia *Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo) guest star in this series. *This series will begin where Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins had left off. Since, the first seven episodes from season one where based off of that movie. *In seasons one and four, it will be narrated by George Carlin, while seasons five and six will be narrated by Alec Baldwin, and season seven will be narrated by Michael Brandon. But however, "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure" will use the UK version as titled "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure", because Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey never liked the US version of that episode (due to the audio on it being out of sync). List of episodes Season 1 #James Learns a Lesson #Foolish Freight Cars #A Proud Day for James #Thomas and the Conductor #Thomas Goes Fishing #Terence the Tractor #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race #Tenders and Turntables #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Henry's Special Coal #The Flying Kipper #Whistle and Sneezes #Toby the Tram Engine #Thomas Breaks the Rules #James in a Mess #Gordon Takes a Dip #Down the Mine #Thomas' Christmas Party Season 2 #Double Trouble #A Cow on the Line #Bertie's Chase #Saved from Scrap #Old Iron #A New Friend for Thomas #Percy and the Signal #Duck Takes Charge #Percy Proves a Point #The Runaway #Percy Takes a Plunge #Pop Goes the Diesel #Diesel's Devious Deed #A Close Shave for Duck #Better Late Than Never #Donald and Douglas #The Deputation #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Daisy #Percy's Predicament #The Diseasel #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit #Percy's Ghostly Trick #Woolly Bear #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 #A Scarf for Percy #Percy's Promise #Time for Trouble #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald's Duck #Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Diesel Does it Again #Henry's Forest #The Trouble with Mud #No Joke for James #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #Trust Thomas #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #James Goes Buzz Buzz #All at Sea #One Good Turn #Tender Engines #Escape #Oliver Owns Up #Bulgy #Heroes #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Season 4 #Granpuff #Sleeping Beauty #Bulldog #You Can't Win #Four Little Engines #A Bad Day for Sir Handel #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #Rusty Helps Peter Sam #Home at Last #Rock 'n' Roll #Special Funnel #Steam Roller #Passengers and Polish #Gallant Old Engine #Rusty to the Rescue #Thomas and Stepney #Train Stops Play #Bowled Out #Henry and the Elephant #Toad Stands By #Bulls Eyes #Thomas and the Special Letter #Thomas Meets the Queen #Fish #Special Attraction #Mind that Bike Season 5 #Cranky Bugs #Horrid Lorry #A Better View for Gordon #Lady Hatt's Birthday Party #James and the Trouble with Trees #Gordon and the Gremlin #Bye George! #Baa! #Put Upon Percy #Toby and the Flood #Haunted Henry #Double Teething Troubles #Stepney Gets Lost #Toby's Discovery #Something in the Air #Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach #Thomas and the Rumors #Oliver's Find #Happy Ever After #Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday #A Big Surprise for Percy #Make Someone Happy #Busy Going Backwards #Duncan Gets Spooked #Rusty and the Boulder #Snow Season 6 #Salty's Secret #Harvey to the Rescue #No Sleep for Cranky #A Bad Day for Harold #Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck #The Fogman #Jack Jumps In #A Friend in Need #It's Only Snow #Twin Trouble #The World's Strongest Engine #Scaredy Engines #Percy and the Haunted Mine #Middle Engine #James and the Red Balloon #Jack Frost #Gordon Takes a Tumble #Percy's Chocolate Crunch #Buffer Bother #Toby Had a Little Lamb #Thomas, Percy and the Squeak #Thomas and the Jet Engine #Edward the Really Useful Engine #Dunkin Duncan #Rusty Saves the Day #Faulty Whistles Season 7 #Emily's New Coaches #Percy Gets it Right #Bill, Ben and Fergus #The Old Iron Bridge #Edward's Brass Band #What's the Matter with Henry? #James and the Queen of Sodor #The Refreshment Lady's Stand #Spotless Record #Toby and the Windmill #Bad Day at Castle Loch #Rheneas and the Roller Coaster #Salty's Stormy Tale #Oliver the Snow Engine #Something Fishy #The Runaway Elephant #Peace and Quiet #Thomas and the Search for Fergus #Bulgy Rides Again #Harold and the Flying Horse #The Grand Opening #Best Dressed Engine #Gordon and Spencer #Not So Hasty Cakes #Trusty Rusty #Hooray for Thomas Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:TV Shows Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Friends Crossovers Category:Railway Adventure TV Shows